thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead: Last Survivors
The Walking Dead: Last Survivors is a sequel to The Walking Dead: Divided Home. The game is set seven months following the events of Divided Home's Special Episode. Last Survivors focuses on a new small group of characters as they travel alone through the barren wastes of the Mojave Desert in an attempt to reach a possible safe community at the Vegas Strip. The atmosphere is more desolated than the previous game, emphasizing on how alone the characters are in the world. Isolation, loneliness, and survival are the driving subjects of the story and as such, the setting has a more bleaker and harsher tone. Environments from the previous game which housed large factions of survivors, such as the Wellton Community and the Church, have now been reduced to nothing more than ravaged ghost towns. The game's core theme delves into the balance between keeping ones humanity and doing whatever it takes to survive. This is expressed through the game's driving question is, "What does it mean to survive?" Last Survivors also uses the Telltale Tool engine but with new features. New gameplay mechanics includes a hunger/dehydration system. The longer a character goes without food or water, the higher the meter goes. When a meter reaches its peak, the character dies. However the story adapts and continues on so the player doesn't have to restart, unless it's the main character that dies. Another major new feature is the camp system. This mechanic allows for the player to determine where the group will spend the night and cook food at the fire. Because food is rare it is possible for evil players to eat other people however this action will lead to massive influence loss among the other group members. Similarly the player can kill major characters to gain their supplies before they even become part of the group. A heat system is also included and keeps track of how heated a character is. Like the other meters, reaching the peak results in death. Heat can be lowered by staying indoors. In story the intense heat is caused by a deadly drought and heatwave that has depleted almost all water in the region, which thus makes finding water rare. Like the previous game, there are five main episodes and an extra episode. The main story arc is concluded in Confrontation and a new mini arc follows up on it in Home that concludes Sartia's character arc. Synopsis Players take control of Sarita Tecla, a former secretary and assistant of Clyde Dover. She originally started as a survivor in his group but left when friction started to form shortly before Clyde's exile. From that point on, she traveled on the road alone for a whole year. Recently, Sarita was nearly killed by marauders but was saved by a mysterious stranger, who took Sarita back to her place. The game picks up a day afterward. Now the player must travel through the dangerous and deserted lands of the west to find a new community without the aid of a large group, a place to get shelter, and with little food and water. The player's actions will determine how Sarita's life on the road will transform her and her fellow allies; for good or bad. Gameplay The core game mechanics are introduced in the first episode. In the remaining episodes they must make decisions that will either lose or gain influence with the other group members. The game's plot branches off into different directions depending if group members die, leave, or all stick around to the end. However it is only a matter of time before someone within the group dies and it is the player's actions that will determine who it will be. The main story arc concludes in various endings depending on specific conditions. The Special Episode contains even more endings that determines Sarita's ultimate fate. At various points throughout the game the group may become ambushed by assassins or walker herds at random. Defeating assassins gives the option to kill or eat them for food. However cannibalism does result in large amounts of influence loss. When dealing with walker herds the group may either fight them or hide. Sarita's combat style relies on speed and being crafty. She is a fast mover and can very easily evade walkers. She also makes heavy use of the environment and improvising to help aid her in a struggle against the living or dead. Features, both big and minor, from the previous game such as non-liner combat, bigger areas, Book of the Dead, and the black & white filter all make a return. A new minor addition is an added screen shot of Sarita's rotten bones partly buried under sand with the print, "You have been consumed by the world". This graphic only shows if the player character dies. Plot ''Desolation'' The story begins with a montage showing the various isolated landscapes, rotten remains of undead, and child graves. In the background sounds of children can be heard laughing until the sound of gunfire cuts them off. The montage ends by showing a beautiful suburban house in Phoenix, Arizona where Sarita Tecla awakes. She has a bandage covering her head wounds. Shortly after waking, she discovers a note that reads, "Food and drinks in fridge. Stay inside". Sarita collects the food and water and meets a woman who identifies herself as Kathy. Kathy reveals she saved her a day ago and has been in a comma since then. Sarita looks outside and sees a mega herd approaching. Sarita and the Kathy barely escape from the herd and they spend the rest of the day alone at another neighborhood. During the night Sarita begins to suspect someone is following them. The next day Sarita meets a couple who were holding out at a nearby home, Father Nicholson and Minister Natalie. They admit they were spying on her and the stranger to see if they were with a group. The two then offer to travel with them and they reluctantly accept. A couple of days pass until they locate the remains of the Wellton Community, Esther Mansion, and the Church. Father Nicholson and Minister Natalie mention they used to be in a group at the church but the group was separated following an attack. It is unknown if there are any other survivors from the disbanded group. After all locations have been visited the player must choose which location to spend the night at. Another few days pass when the group arrives at Mohave County where they come across a street surrounded by the dead. Sarita decides to walk around the herd by going through the desert. Unfortunately they come across a sandstorm. They quickly take shelter in a shack where two other survivors are held up, two African brothers named, Bobby and Lenny. There is brief tension but it subdues when the two are identified to be friendly. The episode ends when Sarita notices the working radio. Outside a few Assassins, hidden in caves, watch the shack. One Assassin turns on his radio and states, "Tell Olivia we've found survivors". ''Trek'' The group hears about a possible sanctuary in Vegas and begins a long journey towards there. As they travel through the desert, they are Unknowingly being watched by a another group. During their trip they encounter a wild pack of coyotes and eat them for dinner. The next day they notice a radiated herd coming for them and take shelter inside a cave. However more undead reside in the cave and the group is forced to take them down silently. Father Nicholson is bitten on the leg and is forced to have his leg amputated. To keep him from screaming Sarita has him bite on one of their backpacks. After letting the herd pass, most of the group moves to another nearby town to get supplies while Nicholson and Natile stay behind at the cave. While exploring the town Sarita locates a self-playing piano. After collecting the supplies and learning the backstory of the radiation leak everyone gets back to the cave to spend the night. While come from the town they see a random survivor in the distance dying from radiation poisoning. ''Grave'' The episode begins with a flash forward of a couple lying dead in a saloon with the note, "God forgive us" while old jazz music plays in the background. In present time, the group almost reaches the Arizona - Nevada state border. After passing the border there is a brief time skip until the group reaches Goodsprings. The group comes across the abandoned Goodsprings village. While exploring the ghost town Sarita finds the body of a couple who shot themselves. Examining the woman revealed she was pregnant when she killed herself. Close to the bodies is the note that reads, "God forgive us". Sarita may either leave the bodies, toss them out, or bury them in the cemetery behind the town. In the distance, The Assassins watch the group with binoculars. Later during the night, Sarita gets a bad feeling and explores the eerie town after waking the others. Suddenly walkers come out of nowhere and corner the survivors, leading to everyone getting separated into different buildings. Sarita has a tense hand-to-hand struggle against a giant walker that nearly gets her. The rest of the group barely survive the sudden ambush however, depending on who the player doesn't save, either Bobby or Lenny is bitten in the back of the neck and must be put down. The group buries their fallen teammate at the same cemetery where they buried the couple and move on further into the Mojave Desert, seeing the Vegas strip in the far distance. ''Together'' Seven miles north of Goodsprings, the group enters Jean, Nevada. Like the other places they came across, Jean is also an empty ghost place. However the group finds several good camping spots and decide to spend the night at one of them. As the day ends, the group is still dealing with the death of their latest member and to boost morale, Sarita gives a speech about them not being alone and that they have each other as family. The next day, a few more miles north, the group arrives at Sloan, Nevada. Sloan serves as the remains to a once striving community that has all but since mysteriously disappeared. The group notices signs of a possible attack and wonder what drove the community off. At the end of the episode the group finally arrives at the Vegas town. Before moving in, Sarita orders Kathy and Minister Natalie to stay put and be ready to come in if they hear anything. The rest of the group begins to approach the gates. ''Confrontation'' The group finally arrives at Vegas and at first appears to be yet another ravaged abandoned town. However Sarita senses something wrong. Suddenly snipers from the roof begin shooting at them. The group attempts to fight back but more Assassins arrive. Outnumbered, the group is forced to run as fast as they can. During the chase some of the group members end up separated while the others are captured. Eventually the chase ends with Sarita by herself and surrounded. An Assassin walks up to her and knocks her out. Sarita is brought to meet the Assassin leader, Olivia. Olivia explains they are capturing and hunting survivors. Some survivors they encounter are either given the choice to become their slaves or be executed. Olivia then shows her an example where one of their battered prisoners has their heads cut off with an axe. Sarita is then given the choice to become their slave or have her head become a souvenir. If Sarita rejected she is thrown into the prison where she meets the Vegas communities original citizens. They explain the backstory to Sarita while Kathy, who was able to evade the Assassins, works with Minister Natalie to rescue Sarita and the other captured hostages. Sarita also meets the sister of the prisoner who had just been executed. If Sarita joins she is forced to become either a slave or as a equal member of the group. To prove themselves as a equal member she must have at least performed one act of cannibalism up to this point and has to prove her worth by killing another disloyal prisoner and eating them. If joining as a slave she is simply taken to a different private holding room. Sarita and the others are rescued by either Kathy or Natalie and afterward they also rescue the other hostages while an intense final battle plays out between the Assassins and the hostages, Sarita confronts Olivia. During the confrontation she notices the heads of all those who were executed and uses them as a tool in her fight. Afterward Sarita may put down the remaining heads, including the head of the recently killed prisoner, or simply leave. If Sarita agrees to be a slave, Kathy and Natalie must explore a different portion of the building to find her. If officially joining the Assassins, Sarita can persuade Olivia that her surviving team members is one of them but they too must be given the same test - however all of them, including Kathy, refuses to join. Suddenly they are attacked by a group of escaped prisoners - who were rescued by Kathy or Natalie. This version of the final battle has Sarita fighting off the hostages along with her remaining former group members in defending the base. In the good or neutral ending - Olivia, the Assassins, and possibly Kathy or Minister Natalie are killed. Sarita meets up with the wounded member and tries to treat their injuries but ends up being useless. The member shortly dies of their wounds and Sarita puts her down. In the evil ending Sarita kills her former group members, with saving Kathy for last (and also possibly killing Olivia afterward if the player wishes to be a independent evil character). Shortly after, all of the escaped hostages, and whoever remains of Sarita's group, are killed. Regardless of the battle's outcome, the sound of the firefights causes a mega herd of over two thousand walkers to approach the strip from all directions, causing all surrounding gates to fall over. The main arc ends on a cliffhanger with the group (or whoever remains alive) separated in different buildings and are stuck there as the herd begins to overrun the strip. In the post-credit scene for the good/neutral ending, a mysterious group of characters arrive at the Vegas Strip from Hoover Dam. They watch the overrun strip from a distance and gear up for the coming fight. ''Home'' The episode opens with Sarita and her group trapped in the strip, surrounded by the undead. A new group, Val and his team, come to the rescue by destroying several buildings with explosives and flare guns while everyone frantically escapes in different directions. Sarita escapes by herself and meets Val one on one in the strips outskirts several miles away. Val explains he has a camp near Hoover Dam and it is there she can reunite with the rest of her team. Sarita is led there and reunited with everyone. The rescued hostages pledge to travel with Sarita and her group and so do Val’s group. Sarita holds a funeral for their fallen friend (Kathy or Natalie) and starts another camp, trying to figure out what they should do next. Sarita looks over Hoover Dam from a distance. Alternatively, if Sarita joined the Assassins earlier, she still escapes with Val and once waits until Olivia arrives. For their assistance, they are offered a chance to join the Assassins, which they accept. The scene switches to over a year ago with Sarita having a private conversation with Clyde. During their talk Clyde praises Sarita for her survival skills and knowing her ability to lead. Two weeks later, the group, now staying at Red Canyon, finds signs of another possible sanctuary on their remote radio and makes way to it. Some members of the group are worried that it may be another trap. Or perhaps it is already gone. Despite their worries, they’re persuaded to move on. While on the road, the group is confronted by a team of scouts. The scouts reveal they are from the place they’re heading to. Sarita must choice to go along or attack them. A third flashback takes place depending on the current situation. In one version Clyde comments on how anti-social Saria is and how she needs to learn to bring people in to survive. In another he points out that her anti-social behavior will lead her down to a dark path. In present time - if going along, they are brought to the Mojave Air and Space Port where they meet the leader and some of the residents, such as Ethan. If attacked, they arrive but watch on it from a distance. The fourth flashback takes place depending on the current situation. In one Clyde introduces Smith to Sarita while in another he points out her aggressive behavior. Presently, Sarita meets Smith who asks her to go back to Clyde, insisting their original group needs her help for the current struggle they now face. Alternatively, Sarita attacks the survivors to either take control of the airport or just to steal their supplies. In the final flashback, Clyde tells Sarita that she is home now and leaves her to think over their talk. In present time, if meeting the former member, Sarita may stay, go, or leave the group and remain on the road. If attacking, Sarita can either take over the place for herself or leave the place as an empty graveyard. Endings The Special Episode features eighteen endings governed by Sarita's morality, faction alliance (if any), and reaction to the Mojave airport survivors. *Good/Last Survivors/Join airport *Good/Last Survivors/Don't join airport *Good/Kathy only/Join airport *Good/Kathy only/Don't join airport *Neutral/Last Survivors/Join airport *Neutral/Last Survivors/Don't join airport *Neutral/Last Survivors/Take over airport *Neutral/Last Survivors/Destroy airport *Neutral/Kathy only/Join airport *Neutral/Kathy only/ Don't join airport *Neutral/Kathy only/ Take over airport *Neutral/Kathy only/Destroy airport *Evil/Assassins/Take over airport *Evil/Assassins/Destroy airport *Evil/Alone/Join airport *Evil/Alone/Don't join airport *Evil/Alone/Take over airport *Evil/Alone/Destroy airport Characters *Bobby *Clyde Dover (flashback) *Father Nicholson *Kathy *Lenny *Minister Natalie *Olivia *Sarita Tecla *Smith (Special Episode) *The Assassins *Val (Post-credit scene and Special Episode) Music Like the previous game, Last Survivors utilizes a dark western soundtrack. However the music is even more ominous, representing the barren lands of the game setting. The musical themes for Last Survivors ''are inspired by the unnerving music of classic survival horror games. Trivia The song playing at the beginning of episode one is If ''I Didn't Care by the Ink Spots. Another Ink Spot song was used in the television series episode, The Grove. In Episode One, Sarita and Kathy stay at a house with a note reading, “Tina, come to the airport”. In Episode Two they come across a notable female zombie who is revealed to be Tina in the Special Episode by Ethan, who also wrote the note since it was his house. In the Special Episode, Home, one of Sarita's dialogue options is that they have become the walking dead. Mirroring an iconic quote from the comics. With most of humanity almost extinct at this point, walkers in the game, like the main characters, are beginning to starve and becoming more aggressive. It is hinted the more decayed walkers will eventually start to eat other fresh turned walkers when they completely run out of live prey - in attempt to gain whatever little food they can get. The only characters returning from the previous game is Father Nicholson and Minister Natalie, two supporting characters from the Church Survivors. Clyde Dover only returns in the Special Episode in flashbacks. Radiated Walkers previously appeared in Divided Home but they more prominent in Last Survivors since they're more common and active at this point in the timeline. The beginning and ending of Episode 3 features the song A Kiss to Build a Dream On by Louis Armstrong. The song was also featured in the game Fallout 2. '' In the context of this game it represents the married couple that killed themselves. ''Last Survivors has a more haunting atmosphere compared to any previous Walking Dead game as this one makes heavy use of a world almost completely devoid of life combined with a creepy vintage vibe. Many locations visited throughout the season are also believed to be haunted in real life. Based on supposed leaked information for Telltale's The Walking Dead Season Three, Last Survivors takes place in the center between the Season Two and Three time skip. However this has yet to be officially confirmed. Category:Portals